


Mein kleiner Robert

by LeweusIsReal



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Loud Sex, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeweusIsReal/pseuds/LeweusIsReal
Summary: - Если выиграем Лигу Чемпионов - обещаю тебе все что угодно
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Manuel Neuer
Kudos: 3





	Mein kleiner Robert

\- М-Ману... 

Твои стоны разносятся по всей комнате, отдаваясь эхом у меня в голове

Горячий, ты безумно горячий, я даже не касаясь тебя это чувствую

\- Не кажется, что тебя слышит весь отель? 

\- Мне плевать... 

Ты хватаешься за мои плечи, выгибаясь навстречу моим ладоням, которые оглаживают грудь и скользят к животу, заставляя тебя вздрогнуть

В моей голове уже давно закрепился факт того, что живот всегда был твоим слабым местом 

\- Ты меня с ума сводишь.. 

\- Это у меня получается лучше... Чем играть в футбол?.. 

Я вижу, как ты улыбаешься уголками губ перед тем, как вновь издать громкий стон и что то совсем тихо прошептать, может даже на польском, в этот момент я не смогу это понять, ведь возбуждение бьет в голову слишком сильно

Ты уже кричишь, даже не думая, сдерживать себя, когда я ускоряю свои толчки, вбивая тебя в мягкую кровать, и тихо рычу, чувствуя, как ты впиваешься в мою спину короткими ногтями и дрожишь всем телом 

Ты на грани

Мы оба сейчас на грани 

\- Ману.... Я... 

\- Вместе... Как и начинали... 

Тебе хватает еще пары моих толчков, чтобы бурно кончить мне на живот и прокричать что то похожее на польский мат, а я кончаю прямо за тобой, кусая тебя в плечо, чтобы не застонать чересчур громко 

Хорошо 

Может даже слишком 

Я слышу твое тяжелое дыхание, лежа на соседних подушках и слабо улыбаясь, усталость начинает накатывать еще сильнее, чем после матча

\- Надо почаще таким заниматься

\- Если выиграем Лигу Чемпионов - обещаю тебе все что угодно 

Ты тихо смеешься и двигаешься ближе, оказываясь в моих объятьях и утыкаясь в основание моей шеи 

Такой теплый

Такой родной 

Мой маленький Роберт


End file.
